ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Blade II
IG-88 Meets Blade II is the ninth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the second installment of the IG-88 / Blade series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Two years after the events of IG-88's Adventures Of 'Blade', a pandemic known as the "Reaper virus" has spread through the vampire community. Infected vampires are turned into Reapers, mutants immune to all vampire weaknesses with the exception of bright light. Unable to contain the Reapers, Vampire Lord Eli Damaskinos sends two emissaries, Asad and his daughter Nyssa, to seek the aid of vampire hunter Blade, The 88 Squad, and his team, consisting of weaponsmith Abraham Whistler and Blade's new assistant Scud. Blade has since recovered Whistler, who has been tortured and held captive by the group of vampires. Whistler had been turned into a vampire by them and after returning to their headquarters, Blade gives Whistler an anti-virus vampire serum to turn him back to human. After meeting with Damaskinos and his human familiar, lawyer Karel Kounen, they cautiously agree to help. Asad then introduces them to The Bloodpack, a group of vampires trained by The Horde Of Darkness for the sole purpose of killing Blade and The 88 Squad. In addition to Asad and Nyssa, The Bloodpack consists of Reinhardt, Chupa, Snowman, Verlaine, her lover Lighthammer, and Priest. To keep them in line and after Reinhardt's racially-charged remark, Blade and The 88 Squad humiliate Reinhardt and Blade plants an explosive charge on the back of Reinhardt's head. On Blade and IG-86's advice, the team and 88 Squad starts by investigating a local nightclub frequented by vampires. When they do encounter Reapers and The TGWTG Squad, they soon discover that the reapers' weapons and powers are completely ineffective. Blade is forced to kill Priest after he becomes infected, Lighthammer is wounded (and infected but he keeps this to himself), Whistler deserts his post, Scud barely survives a Reaper attack by using UV lights to scare them off, and The 88 Squad fights off The TGWTG Squad. One of the Reapers, Jared Nomak, attacks and nearly kills Blade before a burst of sunlight caused by IG-80 and Dipper forces him to retreat with The TGWTG Squad. Whistler reappears and explains that he has been tracking the Reapers and The Horde Of Darkness to a central nest in the sewers. Having learned of their prime weakness, he, Scud, and IG-86 create UV projectors for the team. While searching for the nest, Lighthammer succumbs to the infection, killing Snowman and chases Verlaine up a manhole ladder before both die of light exposure when Verlaine removes the manhole cover. Chupa turns on Whistler and attacks him, only to die when a group of Reapers led by Diamanda Hagan attracted to his scent tear him apart. Whistler survives an encounter with Nomak and Bowser Jr. only because he reveals the truth of his condition and situation to Whistler so he can inform Blade and The 88 Squad. Asad is ambushed, dragged underwater, and killed. Using a special UV emitter bomb pack, Blade and The 88 Squad kill all of the Reapers with the exception of Nomak and rescues Reinhardt and Nyssa, but is betrayed by Damaskinos and his people, who stun Blade unconscious, as they revealed that they were working for The Horde Of Darkness the whole time. After Damaskinos' betrayal, he reveals that he and The Undertaker created The Reaper virus in order to create a new race of vampires and that Nomak is in fact his son. Scud turns out to be a familiar loyal to Damaskinos and The Horde Of Darkness, who also works with Reinhardt. Explaining that he always knew of Scud's true allegiance, Blade kills him with the bomb he placed on Reinhardt earlier. Damaskinos then orders his scientists and The Horde Of Darkness to dissect Blade so that he can learn how to replicate his abilities. After escaping his captors, Whistler brings Blade and The 88 Squad to a blood pool, where Blade regains enough strength to kill Reinhardt and his men while The Horde Of Darkness escapes with Damaskinos. Seeking revenge, Nomak tracks Damaskinos to his private heliport and kills him. He then bites Nyssa, infecting her with the virus while drinking her blood. Blade and The 88 Squad confront Nomak and The Horde Of Darkness, and after a ferocious battle, defeats them. With his now-broken sword, Blade stabs it through the side of Nomak's chest and into his bone-protected heart, and The Horde Of Darkness flees. Nomak then commit suicide to end his suffering by shoving the sword all the way into his wounded heart. Fulfilling Nyssa's dying wish, Blade and The 88 Squad take her outside, where she dies while watching the sun rise. The movie ends with Blade and The 88 Squad in London, where he kills Rush, a vampire he encountered earlier in the movie. In a post-credit scene, The 88 Squad and Blade meet Kane Jr., who has IG-72 in his custody. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA